Mistletoe
by uchihakiriko
Summary: He followed her, and didn't know why. It was annoying, especially the fact that the next day was Christmas. He hated Christmas. HitsuKarin oneshot


Mistletoe

Mistletoe

--ooooooooooooooooo--

He didn't know why he followed her. Trying to think of reasons why, and ending up with none made him feel like a stalker. And he was not happy about that. Usually, she ended up at the same place: the soccer field. And every time she lost, he felt this odd feeling. Something between sadness and anger and mostly that odd urge to kill someone…

He didn't know why.

He followed her anyway, and when he saw her walking next to a boy that he didn't know, talking, laughing, smiling, he felt awkward. And she leaned in…

That was it for him. He burst in between them.

" Get away from her!" He snarled.

" Oh! Toushirou…" Karin's eyes widened. The boy rolled his eyes.

" What does it matter to you if she did anything?" And that caught him. Toushirou frowned and watched the boy walk away in the distance, just standing there. Karin looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Toushirou turned his back on the girl. " Nothing, Rin." He muttered.

" Rin?" She questioned. He felt his face heat up, and he ran away.

O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0o.0o.0.

" Neh, Shiro-chan. What's wrong?" Rangiku poked him.

" Don't call me that!" He snarled. Silence overwhelmed the room. Rangiku smiled.

" It's that black haired girl, isn't it? Karin-chan? Or should I say, Rin-chan?" Toushirou nearly choked.

" W-what?"

Rangiku laughed. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! I hear you when you're asleep, talking about her. It's so sweet!" She gushed. " A shinigami and a human! The forbidden romance! Oh, that would make millions!"

" Matsumoto, shut up. I don't need your stupid concepts that I lo-" He cut his self off. Now more confused then ever, he fell asleep. Rangiku smiled.

" I hear that tomorrow's a holiday called Christmas. There's this rumor about a plant called the mistletoe…"

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open. " I hate holidays, especially Christmas. Now shut up, Matsumoto."

O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Karin couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched, and whirled around. Rangiku was there, grinning slyly.

" Ah, Karin-chan! I need you to meet me at the Urahara shop at eleven fifty. Could you do that for me?"

" Oh… But today's Christmas. Do I have to get you something?" Karin groaned.

" No, just you meeting Toushi- Me there will be enough."

" Okay… I'll be there."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Hitsugaya looked around, frowning. Matsumoto had told him to meet her at eleven fifty and she was nowhere to be seen. He had paperwork to do.

He never thought to look up. Suddenly, he heard something. His fist instinctively rose, but a hand cut it off short.

" Karin, what are you doing here?" It was more of a question then a statement.

" I could ask the same." Karin said, dryly.

Silence.

" Hey, what got into you the other day?" She asked. The captain gulped and a faint layer of pink covered his face.

" Nothing."

" Are you sure?" She asked, smirking. She was enjoying the feeling of power she was having at the moment.

" Y-yeah. It's really nothing."

From behind some bushes, Rangiku laughed. (Just pretend there are bushes, OKAY?)

Suddenly, a girl turned the corner and pointed accusingly at Karin.

" Just what do you think you're doing with MY Hitsu-kun?" Her voice was high, and Toushirou flinched just hearing it.

" Your?" Karin smirked. " Oh really?"

" Yeah, mine!"

The white haired captain groaned. " What the heck is wrong?"

" Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that there's a mistletoe above your heads and-and…" The girl trailed off. " You stupid little girl! You brainwashed him!" At the mention of the mistletoe, the two looked up. Red covered Karin's face as she began to stammer.

" O-oh…"

" MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya yelled. She tricked them! He began to walk away, but a Karin grabbed him.

" No point in defying tradition." She remarked and her lips softly met his. He blushed and slowly gave in.

Christmas, eh? Guess it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
